


I still recall our last summer

by LampPost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPost/pseuds/LampPost
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Marbis stays at Hogwarts for Christmas of her last year.ORMy OC Marbis deals with the death of her cousin Severus.
Kudos: 2





	I still recall our last summer

It was a dark and stormy day of December. The snow that fell from the sky seemed to fall apart when it hit the ground. Marbis closed her eyes and shuddered as the freezing wind blew past her. This was her last year at Hogwarts but it seemed as if only yesterday she was a naive little first year who believed that she could change the world. Merlin, I need a cigarette, she thought as she dug around in her pockets. The woman pulled out her box of cancer sticks and lit one up. 

When Cousin Severus had told her that she would be staying with him during the summer of fourth year, she had been so scared. The bat-like teacher hadn’t made it optional- she had to stay with him or risk getting expelled. At the time, she had believed that the man wanted to keep an eye on her because she was dangerous; because she was a vampire.

When Marbis had gotten to his house during the summer, the girl had been surprised at how clean the house was. The man had instructed her to be up by eight and be asleep by 10, and in the afternoon he would give her potions lessons. Severus worked at a small coffee shop nearby his cottage- it was a muggle place called Starbucks. Oh Merlin, how he hated working there. Whenever he’d come home, the man would complain about the customers he had to serve. Marbis ended up having a blast living at his house, while he was strict, he was very quiet and allowed her space. 

The first time Marbis had seen him keel over in pain, she’d panicked, not knowing what was wrong until he had ripped his sleeve up and applied a salve to ease the pain. Severus had given her a pained grimace and quickly made his way to the fireplace. While the man was gone she thought about what this could mean for her and the girl almost left. The only thing that held her back was the thought of giving up the one thing that she had wanted her whole life- family. 

When Snape came back, he had fallen out of the floo twitching. It was horrifying; it was the first time she had seen the man who took care of her in pain. Marbis had ended up bringing him the pain relief potions from his stash and they settled into a routine. Whenever he’d get back from a Death Eater meeting the girl would quietly give him his potions and cook dinner. Severus wouldn’t say a word, preferring to sit in silence. While the man had never explicitly said it, she knew he appreciated it. 

As she began to bring the cigarette to her mouth a spell shot past and her eyes narrowed. Jumping back the dark headed girl whipped out her wand and pointed it in the direction that the spell had come. McGonagall stood about five feet away with a stern expression. “Ms.Galanodel, might I suggest a different hobby?” 

Looking down at her hand where the cigarette had been, she scowled and looked back at her teacher. “Those are the expensive kind, you know.” Marbis leaned back on the column and crossed her arms. Quirking an eyebrow, McGonagall made her way over and sat on a nearby bench. “Another reason to stop that ridiculous habit.” 

Marbis had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts earlier this year. It had been an extremely brutal battle- resulting in the death of at least 50 of her friends and classmates. During the battle, the woman fought side by side with Luna, making sure she didn’t get killed. What Marbis didn’t realize at the time was that the man who had helped her and given her a place to stay, was bleeding out and dying on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. 

When everyone was gathering the dead, Marbis realized for the first time in her life that being a vampire wasn’t a curse, but a blessing. While the battle was going, the woman had attacked many Death Eaters with her fangs, tearing chunks of skin off their necks. This had worked well until someone had shoved their wand right into her left eye socket.

The Death Eater had ended up tearing into her optic nerve, making her permanently blind in one eye. The woman had never stopped fighting though, even when a wand was straight through her eye. 

When Luna had realized what had happened, the woman dragged her behind a tree and promptly vomited. Marbis hadn’t known how badly her eye was messed up until Luna had taken the end of the wand and pulled. That had practically popped her entire eye out, goo and liquid spraying from the wound- it had swollen shut very fast. Luna cast some quick healing spells on the eye to prevent disease but they both had known it couldn’t be saved. 

Marbis tilted her head up and let the snow fall onto her pale face. She knew that she must look like a mess. The woman barely had any energy to get up in the morning, much less brush out the tangled mess of greasy black hair. It had gotten pretty long now, falling to her lower back- however most of the time it was tied up into a ponytail or bun. Marbis closed both her eyes but it didn’t exactly make a difference to her sightless one. Her winter cloak was tattered and had blood scattered about it. 

McGonagall sat there, watching the snow fall. “Sit,” The woman told her. She grudgingly moved over and sat by her old transfiguration teacher. Marbis hugged her knees on the bench and laid her head on them. “Severus may not have been the best with words but I know he wouldn’t have wanted this for you,” McGonagall said quietly. Marbis snapped her head around, brows furrowed, “And how would you know? He’s dead Minerva.” 

Marbis could admit that it was a little cruel but at this moment she didn’t care. How could the woman who knew Severus just as well as she did talk so calmly about him when he was dead? Was she not upset? The elder woman pursed her lips and looked at the 18 year old, “I am quite aware. I only wished to inform you that his portrait has been located and it will reside here in Hogwarts.” 

“P- Portrait?” She asked, sitting up. Headmistress McGonagall stood up and began to make her way to the castle, Marbis hurried after her. “Wait, where is it? Why has no one told me until now?” The vampire asked, hurriedly. 

“The portrait was found in his chambers after some staff members and I decided it would be best to clean out his room and office here.” McGonagall explained, striding down the hallway. “The portrait is currently in my office. I believe the decision on where to keep his portrait is yours considering that you’re his last blood relative.” 

Wizarding portraits are infused with magic, allowing them to replicate mannerisms and act as if the person would. When a wizard dies, the magic comes to life. Even though the portraits could never be the real people, it was comforting to know that you could still get advice and consult with a dead loved one. 

Marbis felt tears well up at the thought of seeing her guardian again. Sniffling, she increased her pace and started running to the headmistress’s office. When she got there, the woman tore open the door and scanned the room until she found him. 

Upon seeing him, she fell to her knees and cried. “Ms. Galanodel,” Severus’s deep voice called out, “Why are blubbering about?”


End file.
